


与世界无关的人

by shinrayokugo



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 初识，未成年。





	与世界无关的人

幼小的贾法尔在彻底变成只会执行暗杀任务的人偶之前被辛巴德所救。  
而遇到辛之前，贾法尔寄生在又湿又冷的黑暗中。

辛德利亚的人民喜欢宴会，并且由衷地尊敬着他们的辛巴德王，而辛巴德又无比喜欢与民同乐，所以他总会在宴会舞动的人群中。  
政务官贾法尔并不反对辛巴德去赴宴，但对他按时把文书丢下就跑的行为深恶痛疾。贾法尔每次都被忽悠过去，也不差这一次了。他扶着额头，看着兴高采烈离开的辛巴德，开始工作——财务官就是辅佐王的人，没有什么可抱怨的，这也是他活到现在的意义。  
批完文书后贾法尔松了一口气。理了理头发便向宫外走去，而目的地自然是王所在之地。  
夜晚，白天路旁的小店铺什么也没留下，路宽敞了许多。贾法尔朝着远处山上的亮处走，思考着辛此时会不会坐在美女姐姐的大腿上，是不是以他为圆心一圈都是美女姐姐，是不是随性说着自己的冒险故事……  
只是当贾法尔与熟识的人寒暄几句，到达亮处中心时，看到的只有醉醺醺的辛巴德。  
——可恶，又是一点警惕都没有。忘记自己是谁，面临多少危险了吗？  
贾法尔急忙小跑过去，在辛的一旁蹲下来，慢慢靠近他的耳朵，小声叫道:“辛。”  
熟睡的辛巴德立即侧过一边脸，闭着眼却一脸幸福的表情回应道:“贾法尔。回去了。”  
贾法尔本想责备他，但看了看漆黑的夜空便没说什么，径直地拉起辛巴德的一只手，轻轻地搭在自己的肩膀上，使力慢慢地扯起这个比自己高得多却笨得多率直得多的王。贾法尔扶着辛巴德的腰，辛巴德迷迷糊糊地把头倒一边，却因为身高的关系只有耳环靠到了贾法尔的头。贾法尔吃力地把辛的头顶向另一边。  
——或者正因为知道我会在他身边，才会那么毫无警惕。  
贾法尔想起了辛给自己下的第一道任务。

—

辛巴德摆平了那群暗杀者，一个人继续默默地前进。  
他察觉到背后有窸窸窣窣的声音，尽管沙漠之中，风沙声极大。于是他装作虚脱，倒在沙中，同时也偷偷地握紧了匕首。果然脚步声开始变得清晰。估计对方十分靠近自己时，辛迅速一抓，用匕首抵住那人。而当他睁开眼睛，看到的是银灰色头发的矮小的人儿，他竭力地怒视着自己，同时不时挣脱。  
那便是贾法尔。  
辛认得眼前的孩子，是刚才的暗杀者中手下留情没杀掉的其中一个。辛叹了口气问对方的目的。对方却只摆着冷峻的脸。辛揉了揉对方的头发，轻声道:“我不想杀人，况且你我本不相识，快走吧。不然…”辛巴德用抵住对方的匕首利索地割下了一撮头发，再摊开对方的手掌，“把这个给雇主就好了吧？在他杀你之前想办法逃走就好啦。”  
辛巴德根本不知道暗杀组织的原则。  
小孩的表情丝毫无变，只用生涩的声音请求，“请让我跟随你。”

到现在为止，虽然在辛巴德看来贾法尔很话唠，在贾法尔看来辛巴德只是无赖的大叔，但是双方都没有后悔当初。  
除了亲人，他们是彼此的最亲。  
何况，他们的亲人早已相继死去。

—

贾法尔之所以想跟随辛巴德，单纯是因为无处可去而已。在进退两难之中，这个对意图杀害自己的人手下留情的人，似乎很容易被卖。  
不可思议的理由，让他在辛巴德身边留了一辈子。

辛巴德什么都没盘问就接受了来路不明甚至带了点恶劣性质的贾法尔。  
贾法尔也完全无对他的目的地发问就加入了非国民辛巴德的冒险小组。  
平淡无奇的几天过去后，辛巴德总是对与其说是沉默不语更像是处乱不惊的贾法尔摆着一副若有所思的样子。贾法尔很瘦弱，但是当他的眼睛盯着你时，你会被震慑住——带着一丝空灵的黑眸子太美丽了。  
辛巴德是为了解救人民和世界而开始冒险的。一想到单只腿的父亲对母亲和自己笑的样子，他就可以把后边的所有惨剧都略去。他的人生只需要胜利和喜悦。他还想要别人都像他一样快乐。所以他要成为王，不单是因为尤纳恩的怂恿。  
而眼前这个银灰色头发的矮个子却老是摆着一张臭脸。  
世界像是与他无关。  
辛巴德决定先改变这个人。换一种说法，也许是把他恢复成原本的样子。  
在辛盯着贾法尔发呆无数次之后的这一次，他终于顿悟。他对着贾法尔一笑，用轻佻的语气问:‘为我做一件事如何？’  
贾法尔看出辛的笑颜与平常不同，带着一丝狡黠。但是却让贾法尔觉得有魅力。  
“杀一个人。”  
贾法尔笑了，是狂妄的笑。  
“能够轻易制服住我的你，会让我去杀什么货色？送死吗？”  
“杀了今早见到的财主。”  
……  
辛巴德与贾法尔现在处在一个边陲小镇上。一个明明人很多却显得很荒凉的小镇。而原因，今早他们都看见了。一个身着华美的衣服的男人在街上肆意妄为。他相中了一家的姑娘，光明正大地便去那姑娘家，扔一句‘从现在起，五个月的租你们都不用交了’就夺走了姑娘。那男人得意洋洋，那姑娘却以泪洗面。  
当辛巴德低声说‘岂有此理’的时候，贾法尔拉住了他。‘你看看村民的表情。’  
村里的人一如既往地做着他们该做的事，谁也没露出对那男人不满和对那女人怜悯的表情。  
辛巴德问一旁的店家为什么。对方回答，他是财主。

“为什么要杀一个弱小的人？”贾法尔不解了。贾法尔认为，只有强者才值得杀。  
“为民除害。”  
“算了。反正对于我来说，暗杀一个人不是什么难事。”  
“不能用暗杀。”辛巴德的把微笑收回去，面无表情地俯视着比自己矮得多的贾法尔。“你要在明处杀掉他。”  
贾法尔更加不能理解了。  
“现在的你，生活在明处。”  
“作为我的同伴，你必须放弃暗杀。”

贾法尔带上一顶绿色的帽子，看起来更像一个姑娘了。  
他在财主家。辛巴德坚定的眼神让他无法反抗，他选择了服从。他敲财主家的门。他直言要见财主。  
财主见了如此水灵的孩子，自然是色心大起。他命部下悉数退下，笑容也带上了猥琐。  
“小朋友，找我有什么事吗？”  
“我还是第一次看到这么可爱的小朋友呢。”  
“可以让叔叔摸一下吗？”  
贾法尔一语不发。他厌恶眼前这个人。他想起辛巴德那一句‘为民除害’，像是豁然开朗了，笑了起来。  
“我是来杀你的哦。”贾法尔双手交叉，从腰间取出了什么。  
而财主还没看清是什么就已经痛苦得倒在了地上。贾法尔骑在了他的身上，高举着武器的手猛地坠下。  
门外的随从进来时，只看见衣服和脸都溅上血迹的贾法尔。他们开始颤抖，不晓得应该做什么。  
“好啦，你们都没有义务对一个死去的人尽忠吧。”向着稚气未脱的声音看去，是显得无所谓的辛巴德。“你们都自由啦，走吧。”  
随从们开始哭泣。  
“谢谢。”开心地流着眼泪，随从们没有再看那边横死的财主便匆匆地离开。  
屋子里只剩两个活人。  
辛巴德蹲下，从腰间抽出帕子，轻轻地擦着贾法尔脸上的血迹。贾法尔却夺过帕子自己擦拭起来，露出辛没见过的表情——眼珠子偏向一边，似乎有种咬牙切齿的感觉。  
“喂，你要骑到什么时候啊？”  
辛巴德把贾法尔身下的尸体拖了出去。

杀人不是正义的。  
但是抹杀一个腐烂的苹果却不是罪孽。  
为一个可信的人杀人是值得的。  
贾法尔愿意追随辛巴德的正义。  
他第一次放下所有警惕，没有选择在黑暗中屏息凝气。杀一个该杀的人、让对方看到自己的脸蛋——而不是只露出眼睛，只让对方死前看到自己一眼。真是太痛快了。  
贾法尔抬起头，对上了一个银器，银器映射出的自己，在笑。

辛巴德护着贾法尔离开小镇，到离镇上不远的一条小河边。  
辛巴德先脱掉了自己身上的衣服，走进了水中。  
“洗澡啊。”  
于是贾法尔脱下帽子和衣服向河走去。他提心吊胆地看着浑身肌肉的辛巴德。  
而辛一把就把贾法尔抓到胸前，开始往他的细发上泼水。  
“干嘛啊！？”  
看着贾法尔炸毛的模样，辛巴德笑道:“帮你洗澡啊。”  
“我自己会洗啦！”贾法尔皱着眉的样子真可爱。  
“你又看不见你自己，怎么知道哪里干净哪里不干净啊。”说着辛巴德把贾法尔环得更紧，像一把锁。贾法尔只好任他摆布。  
贾法尔放弃挣扎以后，辛开始用自己的手一点一点地把少年身上的血洗去。少年的身体甚是稚嫩，丝毫看不出他曾经的苦与难。贾法尔垂下眼帘，睫毛显得非常修长。辛巴德被迷住了。  
他不过是一个小孩而已。  
辛巴德觉得下身胀得厉害。  
终于贾法尔觉得背后被什么顶着极不舒服，回过身来一脸狐疑的看着辛巴德。当他捕捉到辛巴德脸颊的绯红，他自己也脸红起来。他挣脱了辛巴德，向岸上走去。  
贾法尔不敢再看辛巴德，专注地洗着自己的外衣。  
辛巴德那边也静得出奇。

——还不是一个发情的小鬼。  
贾法尔想着现在为止看到的辛巴德，心居然扑通扑通地跳得更快。  
但他再一次被环住。  
并且这一次，他依然没有挣扎。

本来，我便不在意这个世界。我只知道世界有足够我藏匿的黑暗。我与世界无关，我对世界没有任何褒或是贬的感情，世界对我而言，不过是我存在于世界中，世界包含着我。但是眼前这个一身汗的健硕的男子却让自己有了其他的想法：我好像并不是与世界无关。世界里，有他。  
贾法尔忍着疼痛，心里想着上面的事情。  
辛巴德欣赏着一脸情色的贾法尔，还是被迷住了。他用更剧烈的力道，在贾法尔的身上留下属于他的痕迹。他想要成为王的同时也有了另一个想法：这个人只能属于自己。  
当一个人沉溺于一件事，是无法把别的事放心上的。而现在辛巴德最着迷的事，便是如何把贾法尔占为己有。

END


End file.
